


I love you.

by secretlovesick



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Obligatory birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlovesick/pseuds/secretlovesick
Summary: It read 11:53 P.M. on the clock, November 10th.Precisely 7 minutes before Momo’s birthday.





	I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> yuki breathes

It read 11:53 P.M. on the clock, November 10th.

Precisely 7 minutes before Momo’s birthday.

Momo had decided to crash at Yuki’s place for the night, saying it was only right as it was his ‘appreciation day’ tomorrow, and he has to make sure Yuki wouldn’t forget (They both knew Yuki wouldn’t forget, but it was good enough as an excuse.)

The couple had been pretty preoccupied with the preparations for Momo’s solo live tomorrow: the stage, all pink and colourful, reminiscent of his bubbling personality, had all been set up. There was to be a large screen in the back of it, displaying the title of his new solo- ‘100% happiness’. For once, he was going to sing a song that hadn’t been written by Yuki (Of course, not counting their cover of ‘Dis one’, since this was an original song.)

It made him pretty nervous, if he was completely honest.

Momo had personally chosen most of the accessories, with some help from Yuki (it was mostly enabling and encouraging Momo, but the latter appreciated anything his darling did nonetheless.) Yuki would never say it out loud, but Momo knew his boyfriend pretty well: he was jealous that he didn’t write the younger one’s birthday song, and he was subtlety trying to make up for it by helping.

Momo found it really cute, actually.

But, truth to be told, it had been a pretty exhausting day. After finishing the last details of the stage in the morning, they instructed him to start repeating his dance and singing. While the stage was unlit, the arena completely empty, it wasn’t too stressful.

But the thought of the next day, how Momo would be completely alone, without his partner to look over him, to reassure him, was making him quite anxious.

“I believe in you, Momo.” Yuki pecked his boyfriend’s lips, suckling on his bottom lip softly, endearingly. “I know you’ll do perfect tomorrow.” He shifted his position on the couch, moving closer to Momo.

Momo pouted, a flash of worry in his expression. “What if I don’t? Solo lives are soooo scary.  I don’t have my darling to rely on, you know? What if I mess up, and everyone will make fun of Momo-chan’s mishap for the next 30 years?!” He frowned, biting his lips. He was starting to overly doubt himself, and Yuki sighed.

“Momo.”

Momo glanced up at Yuki, who simply put his finger in between Momo’s brows. Almost instantly, his frown disappeared. “That’s better.” Yuki smiled sweetly. It was one of their countless small rituals, in a similar way to the jealousy one.

Softly, Yuki moved his hands to hold Momo’s, an attempt to reassure him further. As expected, the touch calmed him instantly, and he breathed out. “Only your real fans will come to your solo live. Even if you were to mess up-“ Momo’s head snapped up, and another flash of worry appeared on his face. Yuki smiled encouragingly. “— which you won’t, they would only give you support.”

Momo sighed, rubbing his thumb on Yuki’s hand as a comforting gesture. “Yeah, you’re right...I shouldn’t doubt my fans, right?”

Yuki nodded, smiling. “That’s right. You shouldn’t doubt yourself either. You’re a professional, and tomorrow you’ll…” He trailed off, as if suddenly remembering something important. Quickly glancing towards the clock, his eyes widened in surprise at the time.

12:01 A.M.

“Ah…”

Wondering why Yuki suddenly suddenly stopped speaking, Momo looked in the same direction as his boyfriend, realisation creeping in his face. “Ah!!” He let out a laugh, turning his face back towards the older male, grinning. “We got distracted!”

Yuki had been preparing himself all day for this: it might only be two easy words for others, but, for Yuki, words were difficult. Expressing himself was difficult.

Telling how important Momo was to him was difficult, too.

Yuki took a breath. “Momo…”

Suddenly, a huge wave of affection was filling him. Momo looking at him like this, so earnestly, so hopeful, just waiting for Yuki to say those two words.

‘Happy birthday.’

The grip he had on Momo’s hands tightened, and a shaky breath, full of emotion, slipped out of his lips.

“I love you.”

A short silence in the green filled appartement. The ticks and tacks of Yuki’s clock seemed much louder than they usually were, and the drops of water coming out of a misclosed sink were trying their hardest to fill in the gaps.

Well. That was not what Yuki had intended to say.

A deep blush crept on his cheeks, the warmth filling up his face, and Yuki was speechless for a few moments. “Th-That’s…” The embarrassment that filled him was pretty bad, but after glancing at Momo’s own face, it’s not like it wasn’t reciprocated.

Similarly, Momo’s face was decorated with a huge blush with wide, sparkling eyes, filled with affection. His mouth was twisted in a joyful smile, borderline grinning.

It isn’t as if they never say ‘I love you’ to each other: quite the contrary as Momo, being the more vocal of the two, always reminded Yuki how much he loved him three times a day minimum (which Yuki always replied ‘I know’, or sometimes ‘I love you too’. He didn’t have to always say it back, Momo understood.)

Jumping onto his boyfriend, giving him absolutely no time to recover, Momo squeezed the air out of his darling in a bear hug. “Yuki!! Yuki, I love you too, I love you soooo much! I love you!”

Swallowing down his embarrassment, since the mishap seemingly wasn’t noticed by Momo (at least he hoped), Yuki placed his long fingers on his boyfriend’s back.

“Happy birthday, darling.” A deep breath. He could do this. Yuki kissed the side of Momo’s head, and squeezed him a bit tighter. “Y...You’re my one and only partner, for the rest of eternity…a-and…” Embarrassment was squeezing itself into him once again. How did Gaku do this so naturally?

Pushing Momo from himself slowly, gently, Yuki took another breath. “And…uh...” He trailed off, taking notice in Momo’s expression.

His smile. Huge, wide, full of affection.

The smile that gave him so much strength, everyday.

The smile he lived for.

Yuki smiled back. “You’ll do amazing tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so. in this context so this makes more sense: yuki says aishiteru. you know the deal inbetween suki/aishiteru i dont gotta explain


End file.
